1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of health care aids for the infirm and more particularly is directed to a portable commode, for use with either an on-board waste receptacle as a self contained portable toilet, or in conjunction with a conventional toilet fixture, and featuring a lift assist seat for helping an infirm user rise to a standing position from the seat.
2. State of the Prior Art
Infirm persons who as a result of illness or advance age lack the physical strength to rise unaided from a sitting position have difficulty using conventional toilet fixtures. Various devices have been developed with the aim of assisting the infirm in the independent use of the toilet. In particular, toilet seats capable of lifting or supporting part or all of the user's body weight between a seated and a semi-standing position have been devised with the aim of helping the user through this physically demanding transition. For example, toilet seats equipped with a water powered or electrically powered seat lift mechanism are available. Also, one of the present coinventors coinvented a lift seat disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,025 issued to Bennett et al. That device can be placed on an existing seat surface and has a low profile spring actuated mechanism which operates to lift the rear of the seat in upwardly to forwardly tilted position in order to partially carry the weight of the user and reduce the effort required by the user in lifting himself or herself up from the seat. That mechanism, however, is unsuited for use with a toilet seat because the lift assist mechanism is contained directly underneath the seat.
With the general tendency towards home health care, away from costly hospital facilities, there is a need for simpler, lighter and easier to use commode seats with lift assist capability, suitable for use both over the bowl of an existing toilet fixture, or with an on-board waste receptacle away from conventional bathroom facilities.